Question: $\dfrac{2}{12} + \dfrac{6}{8} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{2}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{6}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 2}{12 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{6 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{18}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{4} + {18}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{22}{24}$